Chiggerwood AKA The Mod Emperor of Mankind
"Chigger Protects." Chiggerwood AKA The Mod Emperor of Mankind Chiggerwood is the preeminent mod on Jolly Wangcore's twitch stream, the herald of justice, the savior of chats, champion of mankind against the ruinous powers, and paragon of what chat could be. History Chiggerwood began as a simple observer of Jolly's YouTube channel in its early days. Once Jolly started streaming Chiggerwood quietly observed the comings and goings of those who watched it and slowly made his presence known through subscribing and donating to show his appreciation for the entertainment. As time went along Chiggerwood allowed more of his presence be known so that Jolly would recognize him in his hour of greatest need. Ascension to Moderator During one fateful stream Jolly found that there were no moderators in chat and that chaos was running rampant. It was at this moment that Chiggerwood made his presence known, unable to resist his physic charisma Jolly made Chiggerwood a mod on the spot and order began to take hold in chat. The Great Crusade When Chiggerwood rose to the position of moderator he immediately began to bring ] order to Jolly's chat and began his war against the ruinous powers of OWO, Spam, Copypastas, and Racism with the help of Jared the Sigillite. In doing this a small measure of stability took root in Jolly's chat which continues to this day, and for this the denizens of Jolly's chat are eternally grateful. The OWO Heresy Recently it would seem that Jolly Wangcore has been influenced by the ruinous powers as he made a heretical emote in order to monetize the cursed OWO. Such a betrayal has not gone unnoticed by The Mod Emperor of Mankind and he seeks to destroy the infernal emote despite Jolly's resistance. How this battle will end is unknown, but what is known is that the fate of the chat is in danger of falling to the ruinous powers and all must pray to The Mod Emperor of Mankind for guidance and strength against the coming storm. Prayer of Chiggerwood Oh mighty Chigger, Guide us in this time of darkness, '' ''Give us strength to resist the powers of Chaos, Lead us into the light of your greatness, so that we may be paragons such as thee. Truly you are mightiest in the chat. And we beseech thee, Do not pour your wrath upon us, But be merciful so that we may learn your ways. Trivia * Chiggerwood has donated under the guise of Zecit with the donation messages usually being facts about penises. * Chiggerwood has banned the following words: ** OWO ** UWU ** Loli ** Minecraft (reinstated) ** Roblox ** Along with many others * Chigger has been rumored as having a disdain for Furries but is in reality indifferent to them and their kink/lifestyle. * His screen name is derived from the combination of his grandfather's nickname and his mother's maiden name. * No one will ever be able to out retard Chiggerwood as witnessed by this wiki page. Category:Characters